When Death Walks Among The Living
by Nicholas Curee
Summary: When a body is brought into the morgue, there is more than what meets the eye, and none of it is good…


A/N: Okay, this is not only my first CJ fic, but the first one I have EVER personally written, so please be kind. This is rated probably too high, but I wanted plenty of room to work with, so RRRRRRRR, because no doubt I will become quite carried away with the cussing and so forth. The main pairing is Nigel/Jordan because well, Woody/Jordan is sooo boring, and I HATE WOODY! So there... There are a few hints of Lily/Bug so take it as you want, 'cause I'm not going into it. **WARNING:Major Nigel owies! Because I like to torture my favirote characters. **Also, please forgive any misspelled words, or inconsistancies, what with the olympics, I haven't been able to watch the show as often as I would like. Now, for you reading pleasure...

**When Death Walks Among The Living****  
**

"Our vic's drivers license says her name is Gloria Williams, aged twenty-five." Bug said, as he and his friend and colleague Nigel Townsend looked down at the body of a very pretty young blond woman. Her hair fell in waves to the middle of her back, without any bruises to mar her pale skin. "Was found by her roommate early this morning. The roommate said the Gloria here was lying on the floor. She checked for a pulse, and called the police when she couldn't find one."

"So then, we just cut her up and see what happened to our young lovely then?" Nigel said.

Bug glanced up at the tall brit, one eyebrow raised, "I thought you liked your girls a bit more lively."

Nigel waved the smaller man off, "What? Now I can't even say she looks nice then? Wait, don't answer that."

Bug rolled his eyes. "Well then, you want to open her up then? Or should I?"

"I'll do it." Nigel said shortly, "she's the only one right?"

"Yeah, nothing else here for now." Bug checked the list as he spoke.

"Well, we best get a move on then." Nigel said, dragging a cart with the tools he would need next to the gurney.

Bug set the folder next to the computer, before leaving in search of coffee.

Two hours later, Nigel was prying open the ribs of the cadaver, when the door to the morgue opened. "Hey Bug, hand me a pair of forceps would you? Our girl here has something metallic attached to her fourth right rib."

"Sorry pal," said a deep voice with a heavy Brooklyn accent, "I ain't Bug."

Nigel looked up in time to see a large Caucasian man point a gun, complete with silencer, at him. "I'm here for Miss Williams." The gun went off, causing the M.E to stagger back as the bullet went through his chest.

Putting out a hand to hold himself upright against the desk, he felt something heavy connect with the side of his head, knocking him backwards. The last thing Nigel saw before everything went dark, was the man wrapping the woman up in a sheet, and rolled her out of the room.

The lanky M.E slumped back, as consciousness left him, blood forming a pool around his unmoving frame.

Bug cam back in a minute later, after nearly getting run over by a rolling gurney. Coming into the room, he said, "Hey Nigel, you already finished?" looking around when he didn't get an answer, the small Indian man's jaw dropped when he saw a his friend slumped against a wall, blood soaking through the front of his scrubs and forming a pool around him.

"Oh my god!" he shouted, running over to see if the brit was still alive. Finding a pulse, he grabbed something, anything to help stop the heavy bleeding. "Dr. Macy! Jordan! Get in here! Now!"

Jordan ran into the room first, as she had been passing by. "Hey Bug, what's up?" she gasped, when she saw Nigel, and dropped to her knees to help.

"Call an ambulance. And hold the shirt here." Bug said, using his now free hands to slip under his friends back, "I think the bullet went all the way through him. His back's soaked too." Grabbing another sheet that had been tossed to the floor and was lying abandoned, he held it tightly to the M.E's blood soaked back as well.

Jordan meanwhile, was dialing for an ambulance, and describing the scene as best as she could manage, without moving from her spot of putting pressure on Nigel's chest wound.

"Okay Miss, the paramedics are on their way right now. Please keep the line open, and I'll help you as best I can."

"Yeah, sure." Jordan said through gritted teeth. A high whistling sound began to come from her friend's throat when he breathed, "Oh shit." Jordan said, dropping the phone she looked over at Bug, "His lung's been hit."

"Shit!" Bug swore. "Those EMT's had better get here fast."

Garrett came in at the shouting, to see his three best M.E's and trace people on the floor, two working to keep the third alive.

"Garrett," Jordan called, "here, take the phone." She tossed it over to her boss who caught it. "Bug, go find me something plastic and some duct tape." Bug ran off as Jordan ripped open her friend's shirt.

"Here." Garrett had grabbed a guaze pad that had been in a plastic wrapper and tossed it to her.

Jordan ripped the pad out, and flipped the bag inside out just as Bug found some tape. "Alright, here we go." Jordan and Bug worked together to seal the wound.

"Garrett where the hell are the paramedics!" Jordan yelled.

"On their way." Garrett replied, just as the doors burst open, and two EMT's came in rolling a gurney.

"Okay Miss," one of them said, "We're going to need you to step aside now." She gently pushed the frantic M.E to one side and into Bug's arms, before going to help her partner.

As the paramedics wheeled their colleague out, Jordan spotted a tall dark haired woman she had never seen before watching as Nigel was taken out of the building. Lily rushed in, blocking the window from view, and when she passed a moment later, the woman was gone.

Lily was pulling o her arm, dragging her towards the elevators and the woman was pushed from her mind.

At the hospital, the gang waited anxiously for something, anything to tell them what was happening with their friend.

Hours passed, and they still waited. Bug was pacing while Garrett stared out the window. Lily and Jordan were comforting each other, Jordan still covered in her friend's blood. Finally, a tall female doctor accompanied by a burly African male nurse appeared. The looks on their faces were not reassuring.

"Is he alright? Can we see him?" Bug had jumped on the poor woman the moent she had walked through the door.

"My name is Dr. Fisher. If you are here for Dr. Townsend, then yes you all can see him, but it…" she hesitated.

"But?" Garrett prompted, "But what?"

"The bullet tore a sizable hole through his lung, and the damage is quite extensive. I'm amazed he even made it to the hospital." Dr. Fisher began, "But there isn't much hope for a recovery. He's lost far to much blood, mostly from his internal injuries. Dr. Townsend probably won't last the night, and even if he does and can make a decent recovery… There was a substantial injury to his left temple, no doubt he was struck across the head with something quite heavy, and with a lot of force."

"Get to the point doctor," Garrett interrupted. "I for one don't care for tiptoeing around something."

"He is in a coma." Dr. Fisher said finally. "even if he does survive the night, I highly doubt the he'll last very long. I'm sorry."

"I want to see him." Jordan spoke for the first time since she had shouted in the autopsy room. "I want to see Nigel."

"Follow me." Dr. Fisher led them down the hallway to a plain door numbered 247. "He's in here." She looked ober at the muscular nurse, "Jamaal, would you please stay with them? In case anything happens?"

"Of course doc," Jamaal smiled down at her, and patted the tiny woman on the head, "I'll be right here when you get back."

After she had opened the door them left down the hall, the nurse opened the door and guided them inside.

The room was starkly quiet. The only sounds were the whirr and hiss of the machines that circled their friend's bed.

Nigel's eyes were closed, and a tube snaked down his throat and was taped to hold it in place. A monitor beside the bed measured his pulse, breaking the silence with a steady beeping.

Garrett pulled chairs up and arranged them around their friend's bed so they could all sit and watch him.

And they did, well into the night they watched their friend, even after visiting hours were well past, but no one came to remove them. Although Jordan spotted the dark haired woman from before watching her in the reflection from the window.

Hours ticked by, and slowly lily, bug and eventually Garret left, leaving Jordan alone.

She sat for a while, just watching him. Nmoting to herself how unnatural he looked on life support, and how she was gongin to find the son of a bitch that had done this…and she would make them pay.


End file.
